Lightening Jade, Wandering Talons
by sueysuey
Summary: During Tekken 3. Hopefully Interesting... Follows: JinXiaoyu, HwoarangJulia... please read and review
1. It starts with a “Thankyou”

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Tekken or any of its characters, wish I could ^^
    
    A/N: (Author's Note) Notice I'm not really following the plot of Tekken very well…
    
    A/S/N: (Author's Second Note) Xiao Yu… in Chinese means "Little Jade", according to me ^^
    
    A/N/A/S/N: (Author's Note After Second Note) My name is Xiao Yi… for real…
    
    A/N/J/T/P/Y/O: (Author's Note Just To Piss You Off) I'm not very good at grammar so… please excuse!!
    
    Chapter 1: It starts with a "Thank-you"
    
    Xiao Yu sat in a small Japanese rock garden of a large hotel,
    
    where most
    
    of the overseas competitors were staying also. She ran her
    
    fingers in a
    
    line through the goldfish's pond. Master Wang sent her to Japan
    
    to fight
    
    in the Iron Fist Tournament of Mishima, he said she had to find
    
    her own
    
    way in life. she stood up and walked to the centre of a large
    
    open space
    
    and began to warm up for some after-lunch training. she took off
    
    her
    
    tattered brown shoes and put on some blue and black Wushu shoes,
    
    one of
    
    two pairs Master Wang had given to her along with two silk
    
    fighting
    
    uniforms.
    
     she was still wearing what she'd wear for training and for
    
    everyday for
    
    doing everything else, a long thin brown skirt with black
    
    shorts, and a
    
    traditional black Chinese top. it was old, it was tattered and
    
    it was
    
    all she had apart from her p.js and her cloak to wear for the
    
    past year.
    
     she loved Japan, the air felt different, it wasn't like the
    
    slums of
    
    which in of shanghai she called home. it was clean here. she
    
    bowed her
    
    respect to her imaginary Master, assumed a horse stance and went
    
    through
    
    her Tiger form. Each strike was precise and each foot was
    
    accurate. Her
    
    brown skirt twirled with each little movement she made and the 2
    
    inches
    
    too long sleeves rustled after each palm strike.
    
    ~littlejade~littlejade~littlejade~littlejade~littlejade~littlejade~
    
     Jin dived into the hotel pool, it was cool and quite, it seems
    
    everyone
    
    else wasn't training at all. He saw Law and a motor biker walk
    
    across the
    
    road to try sushi, and an red-Indian girl walking towards the
    
    designer
    
    stores. Everyone else was probably either off picking fights
    
    with
    
    amateurs or having bottomless bowls of miso soup.
    
     he got out of the pool and made to dive in again but he heard a
    
    girl's
    
    fighting voice in the garden, not far away. Curiosity caught
    
    him. He
    
    pulled a tee shirt on and made towards the gardens.
    
    ~littlejade~littlejade~littlejade~littlejade~littlejade~littlejade~
    
     Xiao Yu was meditating-sparring with Master Wang.
    
    *It grew intense, she was going to get hit soon, and she was
    
    running out
    
    of ideas, so she leaped away with a hasty front layout*
    
     Jin watched from the pond as a girl with long flowing black
    
    hair,
    
    wearing centuries old Chinese fashion, leaped high into the air
    
    and
    
    collapse as she landed. Something was wrong. Though the girl
    
    didn't
    
    scream, she rolled over onto her back, she was in one piece, but
    
    her
    
    ankle was stiff. She closed her eyes, she couldn't move. Jin
    
    walked
    
    slowly towards the figure lying on the ground. Xiao Yu was
    
    biting her
    
    trembling lip, trying not to cry, Jin didn't know what to do. so
    
    he
    
    crouched next to the girl and tapped her on the shoulder. Xiao
    
    Yu opened
    
    her eyes to find a dark figure, he had jet black hair and black
    
    eyes.
    
    She spoke Chinese to him, not thinking. "It hurts."
    
     The boy just turned his head questioningly. She frowned, cant
    
    you tell
    
    I'm in pain? she thought and tried her Japanese. "It hurts, please
    
    help me."
    
    she managed to whisper. Jin bit his lip, his mother would've
    
    known what
    
    to do, if she were here. He picked up the girl as though she
    
    weighed
    
    nothing, but Xiao Yu remembered her old shoes. "Wait!" she said
    
    before
    
    they left the garden. "My shoes." she pointed to the small brown
    
    things
    
    on the grey rocks. Jin wrinkled his nose. What would she want
    
    with THOSE
    
    shoes? He bent down for Xiao Yu to grab them. "Thank-You." she
    
    whispered. Jin nodded.
    
    ~littlejade~littlejade~littlejade~littlejade~littlejade~littlejade~
    
     Why am I helping a competitor? Jin asked holding the girl's
    
    brown
    
    shoes. The girl stepped out of double doors, limping a little,
    
    with a
    
    white bandage wrapped around her ankle visible under her long
    
    skirt. Jin
    
    went towards her and lent her his arm. she didn't speak, so Jin
    
    decided
    
    to. He looked down at his shoes and said, "Are you all right?"
    
    his
    
    English was perfect; Xiao Yu nodded looking down also. "Where
    
    would you
    
    like me to-" he began, but he stopped as he saw tears down her
    
    cheeks.
    
    "Are you sure you're all right?" he asked again. Xiao Yu looked
    
    up, her
    
    pretty face strained in tears, Jin didn't know what to do, so he
    
    did
    
    what his mother would do when he was young and gave the girl a
    
    hug.
    
     Xiao Yu didn't need this kind of treatment, she pushed him off
    
    her and
    
    turned away. Leaving Jin utterly confused and annoyed. Not
    
    playing hero
    
    ever again. He thought. "You're welcome!" he called after her.
    
    ~littlejade~littlejade~littlejade~littlejade~littlejade~littlejade~
    
     By the time Xiao Yu had made it back to her hotel room, it was
    
    dark.
    
    She had spent the day looking in Japanese medicine shops for
    
    something
    
    to help her ankle get better before the opening of the
    
    tournament. By
    
    now, she had calmed down and wished she wasn't so awful to the
    
    boy that
    
    helped her. She had been working towards coming to Japan for so
    
    long,
    
    not only training, but raising the money from nothing. She did
    
    street
    
    shows and got donations. She helped Master Wang manage the tofu
    
    shop
    
    when he was busy. It took her 3 years to raise the money, and
    
    now that
    
    she was here. She had manage to injure herself... in training.
    
    she grew
    
    angry and pushed a lamp off her bedside cabinet, sending it
    
    flying
    
    towards the door of her room. It ended with an ugly crash and a
    
    buzz as
    
    the socket fly out. She sat on her bed, cursing her temper when
    
    she
    
    heard a rapid knock at her door... uh oh... she thought. she
    
    limped
    
    towards the door and opened it.
    
    ~littlejade~littlejade~littlejade~littlejade~littlejade~littlejade~
    
     Hwoarang was meditating, sitting on the baloney of his hotel
    
    room when
    
    he heard a crash across the hall. he grew angry that even in
    
    this hotel,
    
    24 floors above the rest of the world someone was still
    
    disturbing the
    
    peace. he stormed across the corridor and knocked loudly at the
    
    opposite
    
    room.
    
     A girl opened it cautiously. Hwoarang's expression softened as
    
    he found
    
    the utterly harmless girl, with an out-of-date ensemble on. He
    
    flashed a
    
    killer smile, Xiao Yu looked up, "Hey babe, was it little old
    
    you making
    
    all that noise?" he put his hand up on the door frame, making
    
    him look
    
    taller than he really was. "Bad girl." he said shaking his
    
    finger, "I'm
    
    going to have to punish you." he grabbed her top, Xiao Yu angry
    
    at being
    
    assaulted at, quickly used her Chin Na on her opponent and held
    
    the
    
    Korean boy in a wrist lock. He was held to the ground by his
    
    twisted
    
    wrist. she could snap it if she wanted to, but she wasn't
    
    brutal.
    
    Another door opened along the corridor, it was a red-Indian girl
    
    with
    
    red fighting gloves, she saw the scene and walked towards them,
    
    taking
    
    her time she bent down to Hwoarang's face so he could see her.
    
    "Hwoarang, what are you doing down here?" Julia laughed and told
    
    Xiao Yu
    
    to let him go in Chinese. Julia helped Hwoarang up and took him
    
    back to
    
    his room, his dignity was being trampled on by 2 girls.
    
     Julia shut the door to Hwoarang's room, Xiao Yu frowned and
    
    spoke in
    
    Chinese, "How can you speak Chinese so well?" she asked. Julia
    
    laughed
    
    and put out her hand,
    
    "My name is Julia Chang. My mother is red-Indian. And my father
    
    was
    
    Chinese." they shook hands and immediately became friends.

~ So? What do you think? Please review and flame all you like if you must… It's not that exciting right now, but for a first time Tekken fanfic it's not THAT bad… is it? ~


	2. Sumo wrestlers and sushi

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Tekken or any of its characters, wish I could ^^
    
    Thanks to: Queen-Assassiness, Baccus Cremaeus, Allmighty Goddess, and Snowbunni3z for your reviews, really great!!
    
    Chapter 2: Sumo wrestlers and sushi
    
    I don't even know her name. Jin thought. Why do i even want to
    
    know her
    
    name? I may end up having to fight her in Iron Fist anyway. he
    
    told
    
    himself as a he knocked on Hwoarang's door. Hwoarang came out with
    
    his
    
    white training gear on. "Ready? Cool. We haven't sparred since
    
    high
    
    school, been looking forward to this." Hwoarang said eagerly. Jin
    
    laughed,
    
    "We've all changed haven't we Hwoarang? You? Dyed your hair
    
    orange and
    
    what was with the little throwing stars at the back of your
    
    boots I saw
    
    your wear yesterday?" Jin said as they did their 'secret' hand
    
    shake,
    
    Hwoarang winced a little, Jin had touched his wrist. "Hwoarang,
    
    who did
    
    this to you?" He said with a laugh, "Never knew you to carry
    
    injuries."
    
    Hwoarang scowled. he pointed to the door across the corridor and
    
    said,
    
    "A huge Japanese Sumo wrestler tried to hammer me when i made
    
    moves on
    
    his daughter." He mumbled, just then, Xiao Yu opened the door
    
    wearing
    
    her blue and gold fighting outfit. Hwoarang and Jin stared at
    
    her.
    
     Xiao Yu didn't see them until she looked up to find two tall
    
    guys
    
    staring at her, one was holding the other's wrist. Xiao Yu
    
    raised an eye
    
    brow, locked the door and walked to the elevator. Hwoarang
    
    pulled his
    
    wrist from Jin, "A huge Sumo wrestler?" Jin asked, and went
    
    towards the
    
    elevator after Xiao Yu, but the doors had already closed.
    
    Hwoarang kicked
    
    the door closed, then felt into his pockets for his key. he had
    
    locked
    
    himself inside again.
    
    ~littlejade~littlejade~littlejade~littlejade~littlejade~littlejade~
    
     Xiao Yu walked out of the elevator and out of the hotel. Jin
    
    ran out
    
    after her and slowed to a walk when he was next to her. "Hey!"
    
    he said,
    
    Xiao Yu looked up, then Jin wished he had something more
    
    intelligent to
    
    say. "Err..." he mused. Xiao Yu smiled and blushed, she walked
    
    across the
    
    road into the sushi bar with Jin. There were some of the
    
    competitors
    
    there, Law and Paul sat at a large table scoffing down the bite
    
    size
    
    pieces like pigs, and a fellow with hand-cuffs hanging off his
    
    belt sat
    
    alone, reading a newspaper, and eying the others suspiciously.
    
     "So... err... you like sushi?" he asked, trying to make
    
    conversation.
    
    Why am I trying to talk to this girl? it's 3 days until
    
    tournament, I
    
    should be training! he told himself. Xiao Yu nodded,
    
    "I like sushi but I love shrimp dumplings and pao better." she said
    
    cheerfully
    
    with a smile. Jin grinned. Jin didn't usually grin, and Jin
    
    didn't
    
    usually chase after girls.
    
    "How's your ankle, miss?" he asked politely, as he had been
    
    taught to be
    
    polite by his mother.
    
    "How do you think?" she said, moving her ankle happily, smiling.
    
    Jin
    
    noticed that the girl's eyes lit up when she smiled. They
    
    ordered salmon
    
    sushi and meso soup, and talked, a lot.
    
    "So, are you Japanese, Jin? Jin is a Japanese name." Xiao Yu
    
    said, Jin
    
    nodded, "Then, what of your parents, what do they think of you
    
    fighting
    
    in this competition?" Jin dropped his chopsticks, Xiao Yu bit
    
    her lip.
    
    i must have hit a sore spot. She thought. "I'm sorry i just-"
    
    she began.
    
    Jin looked up and smiled a strained smile,
    
    "It's alright," he paused, "My parents were Kazuya and Jun. Both
    
    were
    
    killed by my grandfather." he said softly.
    
    "Who is your grandfather?" she asked even more softly, it was
    
    hard to
    
    talk in the sushi bar, everyone was very noisy and loud. Jin
    
    folded his
    
    napkin and said,
    
    "Maybe we should get out of here," he suggested. Xiao Yu nodded
    
    and took
    
    out a small purse, her smile dropped as she weighed out her
    
    coins and
    
    stared at the food she had eaten. Jin noticed this, "It's okay,
    
    it's on
    
    me." he reassured her. Xiao Yu smiled,
    
    "Thank-you."
    
    ~littlejade~littlejade~littlejade~littlejade~littlejade~littlejade~
    
     Xiao Yu found herself in the largest amusement park in Osaka,
    
    talking
    
    to Jin Kazama on a Ferris wheel. Jin would normally feel very
    
    out of
    
    place with people around and being alone with a girl, but he
    
    felt all
    
    right. "My parents died when I was young, I cant remember them
    
    at all."
    
    Xiao Yu said a little sadly, "Master Wang told me he found me at
    
    his
    
    tofu shop when I was five years old or so, every since then, he
    
    has been
    
    like a grandfather to me. he taught me everything about Wushu he
    
    knew."
    
    Jin nodded,
    
    "My mother taught me from a young age also." he told her, Xiao
    
    Yu
    
    grinned, "I should like to watch you train." Jin said, staring
    
    into Xiao
    
    Yu's brown eyes.
    
    ~littlejade~littlejade~littlejade~littlejade~littlejade~littlejade~
    
     Jin led Xiao Yu into a huge training gym in the hotel. Xiao Yu
    
    had
    
    never seen anything so splendid in her life. she clapped her
    
    hands and
    
    cart wheeled around the perimeter of the bouncy blue floor. Jin
    
    took his
    
    red flame jacket off and Xiao Yu tied her hair back. "You
    
    first." Jin
    
    said. Xiao Yu grinned, she loved to go first.
    
     She showed him her favourite form, one she had put together
    
    herself.
    
    double palm stepping up spin side kick, swinging butterfly kicks.
    
    then as
    
    she landed she axe kicked twice and dropped down to a back sweep
    
    gracefully, her hair swinging. A jumping spin crescent an inch
    
    from
    
    Jin's face, who didn't flinch, sweeping lotus fan palms and
    
    finishing
    
    off with her favourite, storming flower. She relaxed her
    
    concentration
    
    and smiled. Jin nodded and began his demonstration. His moves
    
    were hard
    
    and concentrated on power, very different from Xiao Yu's
    
    technique, they
    
    could both tell that neither was using even 30% of their effort.
    
    so they
    
    couldn't criticize each other.
    
     Hwoarang and Julia burst through the doors at Jin's final
    
    spinning
    
    uppercut. they applauded over excitedly, obviously drunk and
    
    laughing
    
    like mad men. "Xiao Xiao, sweetie!" Julia came rushing towards
    
    Xiao Yu,
    
    Xiao Yu caught Julia before she fell over of laughter. Jin
    
    grinned as
    
    Hwoarang winked at him with a manic glee. Jin and Xiao Yu took
    
    their
    
    friends back safely to their rooms.
    
    ~littlejade~littlejade~littlejade~littlejade~littlejade~littlejade~
    
    Thanks to: Queen-Assassiness, Baccus Cremaeus, Allmighty Goddess, and Snowbunni3z for your reviews!!


	3. Mishima Mansion

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Tekken or any of its characters, wish I could ^^
    
    Really appreciate the reviews guys!!
    
    Queen-Assassiness
    
    Allmighty Goddess
    
    neko nidhi
    
    Snowbunni3z
    
    A/N: (Author's Note) I would use the terms TEKKEN uses in 
    
    its move list. But I do Wushu, and I use the terms of what 
    
    they look like and what they are, hope you don't mind!!
    
    Also, I'm TRYING… to fix up the font etc. not working so well, 
    
    but please stay tuned, and I'll get it right soon ^^
    
    I might have to post the NEXT chapter NEXT week, because 
    
    I've got heaps of training, music and typically 
    
    annoying stuff I have to finish off and clear up, please excuse…
    
    Chapter 3: Mishima Mansion
    
     Xiao Yu woke to the sunlight directly on her face, tomorrow was
    
    the
    
    beginning of the tournament. There was to be a ballot on who was
    
    fighting who today at Mishima Mansion, all had to be present.
    
    Julia and
    
    Xiao Yu went with Hwoarang and Jin in a big red limo called the
    
    bus.
    
     Mishima Mansion was not a mansion. It was castle. Xiao Yu felt
    
    immediately intimidated as Heihachi Mishima stood towering over
    
    them at
    
    his baloney. Jin clenched his fists as all the competitors made
    
    their
    
    way into the guest room. Everyone sat in magnificently decorated
    
    chairs.
    
    Xiao Yu didn't want to dirty the cushions so she passed them to
    
    Julia
    
    who sat on Hwoarang's knee.
    
     A large wall sized television was in front of them. in columns
    
    were all
    
    the competitor's photo, name, age, country of origin, and
    
    fighting
    
    style. Heihachi entered the room and sat at the master chair.
    
    the screen
    
    changed and it drew up an empty table with rectangular spaces
    
    for
    
    photos.
    
     The first empty space at the bottom of the table began to go
    
    through
    
    photos at random at an incredible speed, they came up with:
    
    Fight 1: Law vs King
    
    Fight 2: Lei vs Nina
    
    Fight 3: Paul vs Xiao Yu
    
    Fight 4: Eddy vs Hwoarang
    
    Fight 5: Jin vs Gun Jack
    
    Fight 6: Yoshimitsu vs Julia
    
     Heihachi would fight who he wanted later, they found out.
    
    disappointed
    
    competitors cursed angrily as the old man left, everyone wanted
    
    to
    
    defeat the 73 year old tycoon.
    
     "That was interesting." Hwoarang said as they walked out of the
    
    mansion.
    
    "I get to fight a space ninja." Julia said disappointedly. Xiao
    
    Yu
    
    laughed,
    
    "I'm fighting a fellow with blonde hair that stands up." she
    
    said. Jin
    
    grinned,
    
    "Robot." he said reluctantly as the four of them got on the
    
    already full
    
    bus.
    
    ~littlejade~littlejade~littlejade~littlejade~littlejade~littlejade~
    
     That night, the hotel gym was full. everyone was training like
    
    crazy.
    
    Xiao Yu decided to finish her training for the day and went to
    
    her room
    
    for a good night's sleep. Julia and Hwoarang were sparing
    
    non-stop until
    
    they fell into fits of laughter when Eddy Gordo nearly decked
    
    King with
    
    a simple leg sweep. Jin stayed in the garden to meditate in the
    
    silence.
    
    ~littlejade~littlejade~littlejade~littlejade~littlejade~littlejade~
    
    Really appreciate the reviews guys!!
    
    Queen-Assassiness
    
    Allmighty Goddess

neko nidhi
    
    Snowbunni3z


	4. Blush

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Tekken or any of its characters, wish I could ^^
    
    Thanks to:
    
    muonline_fan 
    
    Snowbunni3z
    
    Allmighty Goddess 
    
    For your reviews!!… it's nice to know someone's reading…
    
    Chapter 4:
    
    Jin watched Law and King fight; Xiao Yu sat next to him as they
    
    watched
    
    the sly Law fake many moves. King was trying to chain throw Law,
    
    but Law
    
    slipped out of King's grasps and decked King with his frog leap.
    
    Xiao Yu
    
    began to feel better, the standard wasn't very high in the fight.
    
    Crude.
    
    Xiao Yu thought as Jin shook his head, muttered 'amateurs' and
    
    went to
    
    the next fight; Nina vs Lei.
    
     ... Lei was getting thrashed, Nina was throwing him about, Lei
    
    was
    
    reduced to a bundle of black hair and limbs. Nina dug her heel
    
    on Lei's
    
    chest as the speaker phone yelled quickly, "K.O".
    
     Xiao Yu stepped out into the fighting ground and watched her
    
    opponent
    
    crack his knuckles and neck. He looked 7 feet tall. Her lip
    
    began to
    
    tremble, Julia called from the sidelines, "Kick his shiny a**!"
    
    Xiao Yu
    
    took a deep breath as she saw Jin watching intently. Xiao Yu
    
    bowed to
    
    Paul who nodded. The bell rang, Paul charged towards her
    
    attempting to
    
    punch her gut, but Xiao Yu shifted her weight and spun around
    
    kicking
    
    him in the small of his back. Paul swung around and double front
    
    kicked,
    
    Xiao Yu swerved away from the first one to her solar plexus,
    
    but was
    
    caught off guard by the other at her face. Blood dripped from
    
    the corner
    
    of her mouth, she spat it out and swung a Sunset Fan onto Paul's
    
    shoulder, then swept him off his feet with a series of sweeping
    
    map
    
    kicks. She stood up and used her front layout, landing on Paul's
    
    ribs,
    
    which broke with a satisfying crunch. "K.O". The speaker phone
    
    announced. Xiao Yu leaped into the air clapping her hands with
    
    glee,
    
    then wiped the blood from her mouth as Law dragged his biker
    
    friend off
    
    the grounds. Julia bounded up to her grinning, "Ouch!" she said
    
    pointing
    
    at Xiao Yu's mouth.
    
    "It's nothing compared to Paul's ribs." Xiao Yu said brightly,
    
    jerking
    
    her head to Paul who was cursing on a stretcher. Julia laughed,
    
    "Come on, better get going, Hwoarang's on now."
    
    "Okay. I'm just going to go clean up." Xiao Yu muttered, and she
    
    ducked
    
    away and looked for Jin who had mysteriously disappeared.
    
    ~littlejade~littlejade~littlejade~littlejade~littlejade~littlejade~
    
    Jin watched with a small smile on his face as Xiao Yu battered
    
    Paul's
    
    shoulder with Sunset Fan, when suddenly a chain was over his
    
    head and
    
    around his neck. he tried to grasp behind him for his attacker,
    
    but the
    
    attacker pulled him back behind a wall into a thick forest. Jin
    
    lost his
    
    control, he called the first name that came to him, "Xiao Yu!"
    
    he
    
    choked. The attacker stood on Jin's foot, a sharp heel dug in.
    
    "Shut the f*** up!" she screamed in his ear and yanked at the
    
    chain
    
    harder burning Jin's throat.
    
    "Xiao Yu!" He cried hoarsely as the attacker swung a noose over a
    
    tall
    
    tree branch and wrapped it over Jin's neck. Jin was pulled high
    
    above
    
    the ground, swinging as he struggled to break free of the noose
    
    around
    
    his neck. The attacker had tied the other end of the noose to a
    
    low
    
    branch of the tree...
    
    ~littlejade~littlejade~littlejade~littlejade~littlejade~littlejade~
    
    Xiao Yu walked towards the buildings, trying to think of where
    
    Jin would
    
    be when- "Xiao Yu!" a hoarse voice came out of the forest behind
    
    the
    
    wall. She walked slowly around the corner and heard someone
    
    calling
    
    behind a tree, before she could see what it was a hand swung
    
    out. Xiao
    
    Yu caught it and used her 'jade' grab on the offender who fell
    
    flat on
    
    her back. Xiao Yu ran towards the voice and found Jin swinging
    
    from a
    
    tree by his neck. He was clutching the noose with his hands,
    
    which were
    
    growing red from rope burn. No! Xiao Yu thought and rushed to
    
    the low
    
    branch where the attacker had tied the end of the rope. She
    
    tried to
    
    untie the knots but failed, Jin was making less noise now, she
    
    sensed
    
    something penetrating the air coming towards her head, she
    
    ducked and
    
    looked up, a knife was in the tree, it had missed her head by
    
    inches.
    
    She turned quickly but the attacker had disappeared. she pulled
    
    the
    
    knife out of the tree branch and hacked at the knots. They
    
    frayed and
    
    snapped. Jin fell to the ground. Xiao Yu knelt by his side, his
    
    eyes had
    
    closed, she quickly felt for a pulse at his neck. Yes. "Stay
    
    with me
    
    Jin." she whispered in his ear and began to use a set of
    
    pressure points
    
    Master Wang had taught her to revive an unconscious.
    
     Jin's forehead creased into a frown. Xiao Yu continued with the
    
    points
    
    near the solar plexus. Suddenly Jin awoke, with a strange
    
    edginess, he
    
    grabbed Xiao Yu's hand and twisted it into a wrist lock, his
    
    eyes look
    
    blacker than before, with a manic glee. Xiao Yu opened her eyes
    
    screaming for him to let go. Jin sat up gripping someone's
    
    wrist, she
    
    lay on her back screaming, trying to pry Jin's hand open. Jin
    
    looked
    
    down and was quickly aware of what he was doing, he released
    
    Xiao Yu's
    
    hand from his strong grasp, eyes wide he exclaimed,
    
    "Xiao Yu!" Xiao Yu was wide eyed also and was holding her wrist,
    
    shaking. She stood up quickly and ran. Jin stood up also and ran
    
    after
    
    her, regretting his sudden edginess. "Xiao Yu wait!" he reached
    
    for her
    
    arm and pulled her to him. She looked up, staring into his
    
    grey-black
    
    eyes.
    
     She couldn't walk away from him. Jin looked into her eyes also,
    
    and she
    
    looked down blushing. Jin lifted Xiao Yu's chin with his finger
    
    and
    
    stared into her sparkling brown pools. He could feel warmth,
    
    longing for
    
    security, something he hadn't felt for a long time. Their lips
    
    touched in
    
    a soft kiss, and parted, then met again. Thoughts of pain and
    
    his life
    
    of suffering finally escaped his mind when he held her in his
    
    arms. Xiao
    
    Yu's heart fluttered, she wrapped her arms around his neck. They
    
    held
    
    each other close, so close, then...
    
     "JIN KAZAMA report to fight 5 immediately." A loudspeaker
    
    interrupted the
    
    moment. Xiao Yu opened her eyes and pulled away from Jin's lips.
    
    Jin
    
    felt like he was just been torn away from his soul. He made to
    
    kiss her
    
    again but Xiao Yu put her finger to his lips to stop him. "I
    
    think you
    
    should go to the fight." she told him letting him go, Jin
    
    grinned,
    
    "As you wish."
    
    ~littlejade~littlejade~littlejade~littlejade~littlejade~littlejade~
    
    Jin threw the tall robot Gun Jack over his shoulder, the metal
    
    man
    
    landed with an ugly thud. He then picked it up to its feet and
    
    back fist,
    
    spinning-backfist'ed it and sent Gun Jack flying several feet.
    
    Jin
    
    finished with a down punch into its middle section as he heard
    
    "K.O".
    
    Jin relaxed from his fighting stance and looked towards the
    
    sideline, he
    
    jumped over the barrier, found Xiao Yu and hugged her.
    
    ~littlejade~littlejade~littlejade~littlejade~littlejade~littlejade~
    
    "Nice outfit." Hwoarang laughed at Eddy Gordo's green and gold
    
    ensemble.
    
    Eddy cocked his head and got into fighting stance. Hwoarang did
    
    the
    
    same. "Fight" they heard.
    
     Eddy immediately swept the oh-too-cocky Hwoarang off his feet,
    
    he
    
    stumbled up and kicked Eddy continuously in the ribs. Eddy shot
    
    into the
    
    air and back-flip-kicked the orange-hair blood talon on the
    
    collar
    
    bone. Hwoarang was immediately rendered useless, he fell to the
    
    ground,
    
    Julia screaming from the sidelines, "Get your a** up you stupid
    
    ba***rd!!" she yelled as Xiao Yu and Jin appeared next to her.
    
    Eddy had
    
    won, meaning, Hwoarang had lost. Hwoarang lay in the fighting
    
    ground, he
    
    rolled over trying to move his arms. Julia ran straight to him
    
    as the
    
    medical people lifted him easily onto a white stretcher.
    
    "Oh my..." Xiao Yu whispered as the ambulance doors shut on a,
    
    for once
    
    silent, Hwoarang. Jin shook his head, "We should get back, this
    
    is
    
    enough for a day." He wrapped his arm around Xiao Yu's shoulder
    
    as they
    
    walked out of the private Mishima fighting grounds.
    
    ~littlejade~littlejade~littlejade~littlejade~littlejade~littlejade~
    
    Thanks to:
    
    muonline_fan 
    
    Snowbunni3z
    
    Allmighty Goddess 

For your reviews!!… it's nice to know someone's reading…

~littlejade~littlejade~littlejade~littlejade~littlejade~littlejade~

*Xiaoyi*


	5. Are You Dreaming or Are You Awake?

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Tekken or any of its characters, wish I could 

Thanks to:

muonlinefan

Allmighty Goddess

Queen-Assassiness

Snowbunni3z

I find it amazing that people are actually reading this story… though, do go on!

Chapter 5: Are You Dreaming or Are You Awake?

  
  
It was only Xiao Yu and some of the other previous competitors that were on the bus. 

 Lei, Paul, Julia, Hwoarang, Gun Jack & King were automatically kicked out of the tournament. 

Paul and Hwoarang were hospitalised and Gun Jack was goodness knows where getting reprogrammed. 

Julia was with Hwoarang, in hospital. Tomorrow was going to be no different;   
Fight 7: Law vs Nina   
Fight 8: Eddy vs Xiao Yu   
Fight 9: Jin vs Yoshimitsu   
Xiao Yu fell asleep on the bus ride back from Mishima mansion. The big red limo stopped just at their

 hotel, Lei and King walked lifelessly out, Jin carried Xiao Yu back to his room. Her brown-black hair 

fell out of the pigtails and onto her innocent face. Jin couldn't help thinking how much Xiao Yu 

reminded him of his few memories of his mother Jun. Xiao Yu stirred before the elevator reached

 his floor, 21.   
"Awake?" Jin whispered, Xiao Yu smiled with her eyes closed and shook her head,   
"Nope." she snuggled into his warm arms and opened her eyes slowly, "Where're we?" she smiled

 closing her eyes.   
"My room, I don't have your key, so I couldn't take you to yours." he set her down on his bed and

 sighed, sitting on a chair near the bed. Xiao Yu nodded off again as Jin took off her shoes and 

covered her with a thick blanket he got out of the wardrobe. Kicking off his shoes he yawned

and fell asleep on the chair.   
littlejadelittlejadelittlejadelittlejadelittlejadelittlejade   
dreaming   
It was a dark stone hall, lit by torches along the wall. He was injured, his bare chest was bleeding, 

a huge scar along his torso. He looked across the hall and saw Heihachi, his grandfather holding a 

gun and the tekken force surrounded him. He fought off the force but he heard a gun, he looked 

down. It was he that was shot.   
He saw himself on the ground now. He saw himself pulling himself up and fighting off the force to

 Heihachi's horror and then leaped out of the window and disappeared.   
He turned and saw a young girl running towards the window, and then he saw Heihachi motioning 

for the tekken force to contain the girl. The girl reached the window and stood over the ledge, 

ready to throw herself off out of it when five large men grabbed the small girl's shoulders, she

 screamed, and they gave her a heavy blow over the head with a machine gun. The girl slid down, 

out cold before she hit the ground.   
end of dream   
Jin awoke suddenly. It was so real, so real. He quickly looked towards the curled up figure on his

 bed. Xiao Yu's head had slid off the pillow, Jin pulled the pillow under her head and covered the 

blanket over the shoulders. It was so real...   
littlejadelittlejadelittlejadelittlejadelittlejadelittlejade   
Hwoarang felt groggy, his limbs seemed in slow motion and heavy. He looked to the fuzzy vision 

to a girl sitting by a window. It was dark outside the window, he strained his vision more to get 

a clearer picture. The girl was standing now and next to his bed. "You're awake!" Julia whispered, 

she poked her head out of the door, calling for a nurse. Hwoarang grimaced and sat up with the 

help of Julia, fluffing up his pillows.   
"What are you doing here?" He mumbled, Julia poured him a glass of water from a cheap plastic

hospital jug,   
"Making sure you're okay." she whispered, helping him drink. Hwoarang coughed as Julia put the 

cup down.   
"Yeah, but why am I here?"   
"In case you haven't noticed Hwoarang, you've got a fractured arm and a dislocated shoulder, 

from the blow to your collar bone." she leaned forward and tapped at the support around his 

neck and the cast around his left arm. Hwoarang's eyes seemed glazed over, he was staring 

at Julia as if it were the first time they had met, or as though she had something stuck between

 her teeth. Julia noticed Hwoarang wasn't listening.   
"Hwoarang... Hwoa?" She leaned forward and kissed him gently on the cheek, his eyes followed Julia 

as she looked out the window, the streetlights danced lightly in the crescent moonlight.   
"I'll leave now, let you have some rest." Julia whispered and turned to leave the room. Hwoarang 

snapped out of his trance,   
"No!" he exclaimed. Julia raised an eyebrow. "No, um... stay, a little longer." He mumbled, and Julia 

smiled.   
"Alright. But I'm not sitting here doing nothing Hwoa! Lets talk!" she sat at the chair and propped her

 head over her hands. Hwoarang grinned,   
"You start." He whispered and relaxed to the sound of Julia's voice, talking about buffalo, and Arizona,

 and her tribe.   
littlejadelittlejadelittlejadelittlejadelittlejadelittlejade   
The sun was beginning to appear from behind the mountains, it wove brilliant shades of orange and 

white yellows across the sky which stretched through Jin's window. The rays of yellow light reached

 Xiao Yu's face, her nose twitched and she rubbed her eyes. Where am I? She stared at the room; the 

furniture was placed differently... JIN! Jin was sitting on a chair, next to her, his head resting on his 

hand. Xiao Yu sat up as Jin stirred and opened his eyes also. His eyes landed on the girl in his room,

 "Good morning." He said quietly, as though Xiao Yu wasn't awake yet. She smiled and stood up. Her

hair was out, and her shoes were by Jin's feet. "Would you like breakfast?" Jin offered, pulling on 

an orange and black jacket, Xiao Yu nodded,   
"Can I use the bathroom?" she muttered, Jin lead her in and shut the door. She's quiet in the 

morning. He thought and entered the other bathroom.   
littlejadelittlejadelittlejadelittlejadelittlejadelittlejade

I myself… wonder what on earth's going to happen next 

Please R&R


	6. Dark Looks

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Tekken or any of its characters, 

wish I could 

muonlinefan

Queen-Assassiness

Allmighty Goddess 

Snowbunni3z

Thanks for your reviews!!

Chapter 6: Dark Looks

  
  
Jin pulled on his fighting gloves and stretched his fingers, 

Xiao Yu tied her hair back into pigtails and was doing soft 

cartwheels around the bus stop. They wanted to catch an 

earlier bus to stop by the hospital; Julia hadn't gone back 

to the hotel that night. They boarded the red bus and Jin 

dropped in the sufficient handful of coins into the driver's 

grubby palm. Jin sat staring out the window, deep in thought, 

either that or lost in thought. Xiao Yu leaned on his broad 

shoulder, "Jin?" she ask softly kissing him on the cheek, 

Jin turned to find large brown, innocent eyes gazing at him, 

he strained a smile,   
"I'm alright." He muttered and continued to stare out the 

window until they reached the hospital.   
littlejadelittlejadelittlejadelittlejadelittlejadelittlejade   
Julia was sitting on a low stool, her head on Hwoarang's lap. 

He stroked Julia's hair softly, he was having feelings, not 'haha

 I beat the crap out of you' type of feelings like he usually had.

 He felt... emotional. But even that didn't explain what he wanted

 to make clear to himself. His thoughts were more blurred than 

when he was totally wasted, and he felt warm, it's was a nice 

warm.   
The door opened slowly with a little creak, Jin's head poked in,

"Hey Hwoa," he nodded, Xiao Yu came in also, arms crossed 

shaking her head, she whispered,   
"Good morning." and took her dozing friend into a more comfortable 

chair. Hwoarang sighed and smoothed out the few creases over 

his lap, Jin stood next to his banged up friend,   
"Got beaten?" he asked him quietly. Hwoarang's once-soft expression 

turned into a frown,   
"No." He said simply, Xiao Yu shook her head, Jin pressed on,   
"Come on man, just admit that you lost,"   
"Bull!" Hwoarang said loudly, Julia stirred, waking up.   
"Shh!" Xiao Yu put a finger to her lips, Hwoarang was beginning to 

get angry, loosing his temper,   
"Look man, I'm not a loser-"   
"I didn't say you were." Jin said quietly,   
"I could beat the sht out of your punk a any time, any where-" 

Hwoarang went on,   
"Really?" Jin raised an eyebrow, amused. Xiao Yu tugged at his orange 

jacket, telling him to shut up,   
"Yeah! Why, you don't believe me?" Hwoarang challenged, Jin

 shook his head and Xiao Yu was dragging him away and out of the 

room, "Don't you walk away like this man! That ain't cool!" Hwoarang 

continued yelling as Xiao Yu pulled Jin away from the 

room and out of the hospital.   
Jin sighed as they left the hospital; Xiao Yu wrapped her arm 

around his, and leant her head on his shoulder again. It was 

comfortable and it made her feel safe. "Thanks Xiao." he muttered.   
"Uh huh." she said sweetly.   
"For pulling me out of there."   
"Uh huh." she mused.   
"I could've done something stupid." he went on.   
"No." she said simply.   
"No?" Jin raised an eyebrow.   
"No. Hwoarang more like it." She giggled, Jin let out a laugh and 

kissed Xiao Yu's hand gently,   
"Well, thank you." he said. It was as though a million stars were 

alight in his dark brown eyes. Ain't I a lucky girl? Xiao Yu thought 

happily as they made their way to the bus stop.   
littlejadelittlejadelittlejadelittlejadelittlejadelittlejade   
The alley was dark, even in the morning light. Nina pulled her 

Polaroid camera out and started snapping photos of a young couple 

walking. "Girl, you will pay." she thought evilly, getting a picture of 

a laughing Xiao Yu, and a tall, handsome Jin kissing her hand. "It 

wont happen again." she promised.   
littlejadelittlejadelittlejadelittlejadelittlejadelittlejade   
Jin stopped Xiao Yu, "Shh..." he told her. He looked from left to right, 

Xiao Yu did the same- then an attacker dressed in black, held 

a knife under Xiao Yu's throat, and Jin stood very still. The attacker's

 hood covered the face and identity. Xiao Yu whimpered, 

freezing, not knowing what to do.   
"Walk back with me girl." The attacker whispered into Xiao Yu's ear. 

Jin took steps forward; a dark look was in his eyes. "Uh uh... you don't 

want to try anything, or your girlfriend gets it." she moved the 

knife closer to Xiao Yu's neck, it wasn't cutting, but, only just touching.

 Jin felt almost helpless until Xiao Yu unfroze and shifted 

her body weight confusingly, putting the attacker slightly off balance, 

the knife made a small cut at Xiao Yu's throat, Xiao Yu 

grabbed the attacker's arm and did her 'so-shoe-me' move to get 

away, the attacker threw the knife into the air behind her, it soared

through the air and stabbed right into Xiao Yu's shoulder from 

behind. Jin dashed forward as soon as he could to deflect the knife 

but he was too late, instead he knocked the attacker to the ground 

and helped Xiao Yu stand. The wound was deep, though the knife 

was small. The attacker hurried away as people crowded around the 

wounded girl, "It hurts..." she breathed, biting her lip to stop her 

self from crying. Jin slowly inched the knife out, a small crowd 

cheered, Jin dropped the knife and Xiao Yu collapsed into his strong 

arms.  
littlejadelittlejadelittlejadelittlejadelittlejadelittlejade

oo… really really appreciate the reviews guys it's really encouraging 

for my 1st tekken fic 


	7. Rapid Fire

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Tekken or any of its characters,

wish I could Sorry for the late update… been really busy! Hope you all are still gonna read this… Chapter 7: Rapid Fire littlejadelittlejadelittlejadelittlejadelittlejadelittlejade Hwoarang crossed his arms, and a frown settled on his face. Julia stroked his flaming orange hair, "That Kazama-" Hwoarang called Jin"Kazama" when he was pissed off at him, "thinks he can sweep the floor with me. Ever since we were kids in the street. I swear, I can kick hisa." He promised, clenching his fists and then winced for disturbing his shoulder. He thought back to when he was a kid, when he and Jin played in the forest where Jin and his mother lived.flashback"Jin! I betcha I can kick that branch!" an arrogant Korean boy pointed at a tall tree branch that stuck out at an odd angle. He was in a grubby white gi that obviously needed extreme washing. His friend, similar looking but with black hair that stood up at the back in a strange way, laughed,"You go first, and if you can touch it, I'll try." He promised with a wide smile. The orange haired boy cracked his knuckles and leaped high into the air and axe kicked the branch."HAHA!! Lets see that again!" He said and leaped into the air once more, and with a shout of joy he kicked it again. "HAHA JIN!! BEATTHAT!" Jin laughed and hugged the tree, whispering something to the trunk."Come on tree hugger!" Hwoarang teased. Jin stepped away from the tree and leaped into the air as Hwoarang had done, but kicked a half yellow and half red star-shaped leaf sticking out from the bottom of the branch, he landed and the leaf fluttered off, he picked it up carefully. Hwoarang laughed,"JIN, you were supposed to kick the tree, NOT THE LEAF!" Jin smiled,"I asked the tree if I could borrow the leaf Hwoa, she didn't like it when you kicked her arm." He told him and placed the leaf in his friend's hand, it was split perfectly in half down the middle. "Keep the leaf, it's part of the tree. One day, you should give it back to the tree, but not now." Jin picked up the yellow coloured half of the leaf and went home. Hwoarang held the leaf carefully… it was the red half.end flashbackHwoarang pulled his top drawer open and took a folded piece of old cardboard. He opened it, an old photo and a pressed half-leaf fell out.Julia picked the photo up and looked at it closely, "Hwoa..." she said.Hwoarang pulled it out of Julia's hand, it was faded like it had been folded and then straightened, and folded then unfolded and pressed several times. It was of a young woman and she was in traditionalKorean attire, she had a pretty smile and her eyes looked like Hwoarang's. The man next to him was tall and had a ponytail, he was smiling and he had his arm around the woman. They looked so happy together, so happy..."He was my father-" Hwoarang paused, he had never told anyone anything personal about him before. Julia smiled,"I can tell..." she whispered,"And, this is... was my mother." He looked at Julia and she smiled,"She's beautiful..." she kissed him softly,"You remind me of her." He said tracing the woman's face, Julia strokedHwoarang's hair,"Thank you..." she said softly, and picking up the red half-leaf she handed it to Hwoarang, "And what's this?" she asked, Hwoarang scratched his chin,"This... This? You do not know what this is?" he asked her in a sarcastically horrified voice, Julia laughed, "This is... Half a leaf!"Julia shrieked with laughter, "And... And..." Hwoarang told her..."What?" she asked waiting..,"It is...""What tell me!?""It is... RED." he told her triumphantly... Julia gave Hwoarang a light smack on the head,"Idiot!" she said with a little pout. Hwoarang grinned,"I know."littlejadelittlejadelittlejadelittlejadelittlejadelittlejadeJin and Xiao Yu arrived at the tournament and bandaged her arm using equipment from the first aid kit. The tournament was beginning late,Xiao Yu tugged at Jin's jacket and hid in his arms like a little girl, in fact, she was a little girl.They stood at the sideline of Fight 7: Law vs Nina. There was a chilly breeze and Xiao Yu shivered quietly. The speaker announced the start of the right and it was away.Law was launching a combination of rapid-fire punches, but by the last few, the punches were weaker and Nina took the opportunity to use a side parry and toss Law over her shoulders. She was strong for a woman. Law was flung into a heap, Nina ran towards him and launched a jumping side kick, Law saw it coming and ducked, he grabbed her bottom leg and swung her to the side, while still on the ground. Nina was disorientated and landed on the ground, with scraped elbows and knees through her tight fitting cat suit. She saw Law generating for his power punch move, so she spun around him and delivered a hard chop on his neck. Law was unconscious before he hit the ground. Nina stood tall over him, a satisfied smile settled along her thin Irish lips. "K.O!" the speaker realised. Nina strode off the fighting grounds and away from sight. Law was taken to the side, with medics blocking him from the view ofJin andXiao Yu. Xiao Yu slipped softly out of Jin's arms but Jin pulled her close again, "Be careful," He whispered. Xiao Yu nodded silently and left to report to her fight.littlejadelittlejadelittlejadelittlejadelittlejadelittlejade


End file.
